Nowhere Boys Wiki:Layout Guide
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be written and structured. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. General Considerations Adding Articles In-universe articles must contain as much information as possible, therefore, it is preferred to wait until a proper description of the subject of the article can be written based on the information released about the media it appears in, without using information fan fiction, speculation or original research to fill the gaps or lack of information about the subject of these articles. Empty articles are not allowed, and automatically deleted upon notice. An article is considered as an Empty Article in one of these subjects: *Actual empty articles, without any kind of content. *Articles with just an out-of universe sentence such as This character appeared in this particular episode. *Articles having only the infobox and/or the headings for the different sections. *Other articles lacking any kind of in-universe information. Article Stub *The article stub template is used when an article is too vague or brief, AND/OR when there is clearly more information that can be added. *It adds the article to a category where editors can check what articles are in need of improvement. Character Pages *Template:Icons **Every character article should contain at the top. *Infobox Template **Every article should begin with an adequate "Character" template, that will appear at the right side of the article. Every known entrance into this template should be filled, avoiding conjecture and speculation. *Quote **Articles should have a quote by, or about, the main subject of the article. *Description **The beginning of the article, before the first section, should be a (relatively) small general description about the topic of the article. *Personality **Next section should describe the characters personality as seen in their different appearances. *Biography **The main section should be titled Biography for character pages, where information about the character should be written with an in-universe point of view. **The main section should be divided if the character has recurring appearances, with a sub-section for each of them. ***The title of these subsections should never be the name of the series or episode they appear in, instead, it should named matching the event it's been described, as these too should be written with an in-universe point of view. **This section should always be written from the character's point of view, not from the point of view of characters that interact with him/her/it. ***This must be specially considered in case of "mentions". When a character is mentioned, the event that must be highlighted in his article is the mentioned fact, not the mention itself. **Only official and canonical information should be added in this section, avoiding information from non-canon media, and speculation, even author, cast or crew's speculation. *Powers and Abilities **Next section should describe powers and/or abilities possessed by the character, if any. *Trivia **Curiosities about the character, easter eggs, or references to other fictional appearances of the character. *Behind the scenes **Real-world information about the character, such as casting decisions, descriptions or statements about them. *Appearances **A list of appearances of the character. ***A scrollbox template should be added once the list exceeds a large amount. ***Should be sorted in order of In-universe chronology, not historical order of appearance or publication, as these too should be written with an in-universe point of view. **Appearances within flashbacks should use the "flashback" template. **Should includes smaller mentions or references in dialogue or visual appearance, such as photos. ***When mentioned, the tag "mentioned only" should appear with a smaller font. *References **A list of the referenced media in the main sections of the article. **Link to the gallery and/or the quote collection if any exists, using the adequate template. *External links **Section called "External links" even if there is currently only one link. **Links to other official sources, mainly pages in the general Wikipedia. *Categories **Every article should have at least one category **Categories should be listed in order ***Physical characteristics ****Gender ***Occupation ****Profession if different than their affiliation ***Out of Universe Categories ****Characters ****Minor/Supporting Characters ****Antagonists Items *Infobox Template **Every article should begin with an adequate "Item" template, that will appear at the right side of the article. Every known entrance into this template should be filled, avoiding conjecture and speculation. *Quote **A quote about the main subject of the article. *Description **The beginning of the article, before the first section, should be a (relatively) small general description about the topic of the article. *History **The main section should be titled History for item pages, where information about the item should be written with an in-universe point of view. **The main section shouldn't be divided, as even the information about recurring items can be presented in a single section. **Only official and canonical information should be added in this section, avoiding information from non-canon media, and speculation, even author, cast or crew's speculation. *Trivia **Curiosities about the item, easter eggs, or references to other fictional appearances of the item. *Gallery **If no separate gallery page exists for the item, a gallery section should be added to the bottom of the page. *References **A list of the referenced media in the main sections of the article. *External links **Section called "External links" even if there is currently only one link. **Links to other official sources, mainly pages in the general Wikipedia. *Categories **Every article should have at least one category Locations *Quote **A quote about the main subject of the article. *Description **The beginning of the article, before the first section, should be a (relatively) small general description about the topic of the article. *History **The main section should be titled History for location pages, where information about the location should be written with an in-universe point of view. **Only official information should be added in this section, avoiding information from non-canon media, and speculation, even author, cast or crew's speculation. *Trivia **Curiosities about the location, easter eggs, or references to other fictional appearances of the location. *Gallery **If no separate gallery page exists for the location, a gallery section should be added to the bottom of the page. *References **A list of the referenced media in the main sections of the article. *External Links **Section called "External Links" even if there is currently only one link. **Links to other official sources, mainly pages in the general Wikipedia. *Categories **Every article should have at least one category. See also *Nowhere Boys Wiki:Layout Guide/Out of Universe *Nowhere Boys Wiki:Layout Guide/Timeline Category:Nowhere Boys Wiki Policies